Twinkling Stars
by Happy Sock
Summary: Could stars hold the past present and future? Nah, thought Puck. The idea never occurred to him. But what if he could see everything- everything that will happen with his love life...on his wall? Rated T for future chapters.
1. Stars

As Puck watched his twinkling stars appear behind the sun, the stars came onto a quiet mood, peaceful and calm. He loved watching the stars twinkle with glee, and he spotted star shapes- what were they? Constellations? Yes, that was it.

He saw the pointless ones that resembled nothing before puberty- the Big Bear, which resembled a spoon, Orion looked like an unmanly stick figure- the Aries ram, which was a triangle and had no look whatsoever to a ram- and Puck could rant about every single constellation and say just how it did not resemble an actual thing. Who peasants actually thought these looked like real things? Puck spotted pranks, chimps, but those looked like the wimpy Orion and the Spoon Bear, just as weird, and just as unrealistic. The chimps did not look like chimps, the pranks looked like mumbo-jumbo, and he just could not see anything real.

But four years ago was different.

He saw people- actual people- move through the skies. The more he looked, the more they looked like a person he knew. First it was Granny, baking a specialty for Sabrina and Puck on the first day of high school, a year ago. She was laughing, and Puck had heard that happy, hearty laugh so much, his mind thought of that day. The star view switched to Sabrina, talking wildly to her Granny, her hands expressing so much, her eyes and expression of pure happiness. She looked straight at Puck, on that trampoline, and simply smiled. Just happily smiling. He fell asleep, smiling at Sabrina.

* * *

><p>Then it was Daphne and Sabrina playing snowball fights, laughing and squealing as everyone joined and Puck just watched, on his trampoline, sighing and laughing silently. There was no sound, but his mind placed sound. He could hear squeals, laughs, and friendly taunts with the crushing of snow meeting a jacket and mittens molding a snowball.<p>

'C'mon Puck! Join us!' Star-Daphne cried, squealing as she blocked a shot, her braids swinging. Puck reached out, trying to come, but he fell alseep. They were in his dreams, vivid in color. He hit Sabrina and she actually squealed- a true, girly squeal.

She yelled taunts at him that she toyed with- then she chased after him and slipped, and as he came to help her, she threw a snowball in his face. He just laughed.

And then he woke up.

* * *

><p>"Guess what?" He announced the next day as he came down the stairs for breakfast, inhaling the wonderful scent of rainbow juice and blue who-knows-what. "I can see people- constellations- except it's you guys, and you're moving! Isn't that cool?" As he sat down near Sabrina, she looked at him strangely.<p>

"What, Grimm?" He asked, smirking. "Like what you see?"

"No, I think you've officially gone physco."

"You're lying through your teeth."

"Me? Lying? Airhead, you are the one lying. Constellations that resemble us- and moving? That is either the most brilliant lie or the ugly truth," Sabrina retorted. He obivously should not of spoken at the table- it was bad enough that he blurted it, and Sabrina calling him a liar? Ouch. She raised her fist as her face turned red.

"Okay, okay. Maybe I am lying, but I will prove it to you," Puck cautiously said as Sabrina lowered her fist. "And soon."

* * *

><p>Later that night, he saw Sabrina at school, talking with boys, laughing hard and conversing. Puck just watched, entranced, but as soon as she swung her arm over two of the boys shoulders laughing, he steamed with anger.<p>

_Why?_

Then his anger churned into sadness. Deep, pitiful, sorrowfulness sad. Why was he sad? Why did his stars show him that? And why did he ask all these questions? Why did he see people and events that had happened when he was there or not? Why did he hear the laughter and not the talking, and why was the talking all fuzzy? Did he do something wrong, in any manner? What if she dates one of them and they break up with her, what will happen then? Why does he suddenly get his stomach over whelmed at the thought of her?

And why were all of these constellations all around Sabrina? That made no sense. First her smile a year ago, then winter break that year, and when did this take place? Probably spring that year. He hated to admit it, but there is a time when hate turns into love- and that was the exact path they were heading into. Hate one day, getting married the next.

Memories of Sabrina flooded back. The spying and threatening to drown her and Marshmellow. The non-stop pranks. The amphibious girl name Bella or Belle who was rude to Sabrina and how he defended her. The Jabberwocky and how he defended Sabrina. The kiss he could not seem to forget. Moth posioning Sabrina and him rushing to her side. Canis getting captured and him comforting her about the poor fellow. And when he found out he was future husband to her and how she broke his heart by altering the future.

He did not feel like sleeping at all, nor watching the constellations. Who could he talk to about...his feelings? Well, Granny is only good for housing, food, and mystery solving. Hank- well, he hated his guts. Jake? Well, he was out on some wild expedition all the time. Sabrina? Uh, next! Veronica would give him 'the talk' about things (He _does not_ want to know what 'the talk' is.) Elvis was a dog. Dogs, (especially Elvis) do not know a single thing about love, because he knows they don't. He did like Red, but she was meditating with Canis or organizing her closet. That left...

Marshmellow and him needed to have a small chat.


	2. Realization

**Okay! Second chappie! Have you read the PJO series? Percy Jackson? If you have, make sure to read all five to under stand my great story TTTBS- also known as the very long title, The Time Traveling Backstabber . (I put a space then the period because it is a name, and there is no period at the end of the title.) Onward with Puck and our great friend, puffy Marshmellow having a talk!**

**Cool Pizza, PengiunLuverGirl, yes, but get an account! :) Heres cookies (:::) for my three reviewers! Yay! *Sigh*...**

* * *

><p>As he crept into Sabrina and Daphne's room-<p>

_Sabrina._

She was sleeping, her hair flown out on the pillow, her face just turning to the other side, like she was watching. But he knew she wasn't watching. He was positive- she would've popped up and given him her famous one-two and left hook. Thankfully, she was asleep, probably lost in some sort of whimsical dream.

_Whatever. Marshmellow and I need to talk about..._His eyes looked at Daphne snoring, but quickly darted to peaceful Sabrina.

_Feelings. Right. My feelings. That sounds stupid, even for a great Kin-_

He knew not to go into 'I'm twelve and I know it!' phase, bragging about his rightful rights about his spot on the throne (which, he figured out, does not mean that he rules the Earth, and that meant back to square one.) But he needed to wake the ( a little) chubby, loving girl up. And she was snoring. What if Sabrina did not like

Which meant he needed to do that silently. He knew Sabrina (yes, he calls her Sabrina in his mind) usually hid a frying pan under her bed now and spoon to wake her, but she might knock him out using it. So he decided to not take chances and popped out his wings silently. He flew over Daphne, and flew in closer. He picked her up by her arm that was lying out of the blanket and dragged it upwards, and then he got her head resting on the head board, he grabbed her waist and flew faster than he had ever flied.

* * *

><p>Daphne was having the most graviest dream about Granny's pies.<p>

She was in her pies, eating her way out. Of course, she met squiffy (awesome) Pie People, which helped her navigate the pies easily. They were going to defeat The Pie Overlord, who was such a jerkazoid! He imprisoned the Pie Peeps if they didn't make pies for him every second so he can have lots of pies, which were very zibble (yummy). So they were traveling to The Pie Overlord, which if you combine The Pie Peeps and a y and two o's and The Pie Overlord's name, scramble and drop letters, you get The Poopy Overlord! (Which was a gravy name for such a jerkazoid.)

But then she heard her name being called. "Daphne.."

She looked around at the Pie People. They looked around for the noise too. The voice got louder. "Daphne.."

She gasped and opened her eyes. She resurfaced to consciousness. _It felt like you were in a peaceful bliss underwater and suddenly needed air, so you went up again, _Daphne thought. In front of her was Puck, in his sweat pants and his clean green hoodie. "Houston, we have a problem." She felt the ground underneath her. It was Pucks trampoline.

"Houston? Who's Houston? Oh, I know what you mean...Heh...heh.." The twelve year old widened her eyes. "Why am I not in my room? Puck..."

"Shh," He calmed the young child soothingly. "I need help."

"Homework help? Puck, I'm twelve-"

"No, I can do homework on my own," He said defensibly. "What is with the woman Grimms? I can do everything on my own," He mumbled, looking away. His eyes flittered back to Daphne, trouble flickering in his eyes in a candle.

"I need feelings help. You know, the puberty virus Grimm gave me. I have waves of emotions about certain things."

"What do you need help with?"

"Just look up and see for yourself." He assured her, and she could see the emotions in his eyes trembling and tossing, always shifting. _Poor Puck, _Daphne thought as she shifted her body to lie down on the trampoline, her elbows in triangles, her hands holding onto her head as she shifted her eyes upward towards the sky. Her setting shifted entirely. It was a black universe, with a single spotlight on one person.

_Blood, vomit and death. _

_A terrible smell filled the air as a cut dripped down her body, but it was a big gash on her leg. Her pants were gashed, inkstained with red foul smells. But as you look at her, it gets worse. Scars and blood emerging from her arms, and her feet and prawned on and swollen. Her arms were bruised, but a deep cut was on her right side of her body. Her eyes are darkened with bruises, cuts, scrapes and some puke is underlining her face and she's begging for forgiveness. Her blonde hair is coated with red, pink patches, and she was sobbing._

_Screams were heard from a few feet away, and the spotlight biggened so a blonde male was seen. He was stripped to iron, his screams growing louder with more pain. "I'll help!" He screamed. "I need you to run!"_

_He soothed her, but her seeing him made her sob even louder. "I can't. They've hurt me-"_

_"Who?" He demanded loudly. His question forced loud sobs out of her body. _

_"I don't know," She answered sadly. Her eyes opened wide, her sobs stopped, and she fell to the ground, knife sticking out of her back._

__Daphne got brought back to reality. "Puck." She answered, horrified. "Puck!" She yelled, scared out of her wits. He was in a trance at the sky, and she looked up again. The illusion was the stars. She opened her eyes wide. "That's the future," she whispered. "Puck? Did you hear me? That's the future? Right?" She asked. He nodded slowly and breathlessly whispered, "My worst dream will come true. Oh, Sabrina..Sabrina."

He looked straight at her, which scared her. His jaw was set, and his eyes were slits. They widened to normal size, and he answered "Oh, no. Marshmellow, we have a problem. I think I know what my sky is telling me."

She nodded slowly.

"The past, present and future. We need to tell the others."


End file.
